


Opposites Attract

by xswestallen



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: The nigh before graduation, Farkle and Isadora realize they might be too similar and come to terms with feelings they have for Riley and Zay respectively.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Girl Meets World fic. Hope you enjoy!

It was the night before high school graduation. Or, more accurately, the early morning of graduation day, as it was now past midnight. Farkle and Isadora had stayed up talking. They reminisced about the last four years and confessed their hopes and anxieties about the coming years. Laying on Farkle's bed, staring up at the solar system on his ceiling, it was like time was suspended. 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Farkle asked Isadora.

"Nervous and excited." She answered. "I hope my speech is well recived."

Isadora was the valedictorian, having beaten Farkle with a grade point average 0.01 points higher than his.

"Everyone will love it." Farkle assured her.

"I appreciate your confidence in me. However, I'm afraid not all of our classmates share our feelings of melancholy about graduating. I'm sure some are eager to leave and forget all about high school."

"Yes, that's ture." Farkle conceded. 

"At least I know our friends will like it."

Farkle smiled. "They'll love it. Riley was moved to tears before you even finished reading the first paragraph of your rough draft to us."

Isadora felt stung by his words. Riley was so often the first thing to come to Farkle's mind. 

"Will you ever remove Pluto from your solar system?" Isadora asked. She didn't care about his planetary display. The question was metaphorical. 

Farkle looked offended. "Never. Pluto will always be a planet in my room."

Irsadora sighed. The conformation of what she suspected his answer to be hurt more than she'd anticipated. She sat up on the bed, unable to look at Farkle anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Farkle immediately noticed Isdora's silent lamenting. He sat up too, but Isdora still wouldn't look at him.

"Pluto will always be planet in your room....... and Riley will always be the girl in your heart."

Farkle stared at Isadora. He looked hurt, but he didn't try to deny it.

"I know you care for me, Farkle. But, I know that a part of you will forever to be in love with Riley. You've been in love with her since you were a child and that love has only grown over the years."

"Isadora, I love you." Farkle whispered.

Isadora  turned to look at him. Her soft eyes assured him that she was not angry. "I believe you. I love you too, Farkle."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

Isadora smiled sheepishly. "But, you love Riley more."

Farkle opened his mouth as if to rebuttal, but no words came put. He closed it and sighed.

"It's alright." Isadora put a hand on his shoulder. "I have been thinking recently....."

"Aren't you always?" Farkle joked.

"About our relationship." Isadora clarified. "Perhaps, we are too similar to one another."

Farkle nodded. "I know what you mean. I'd be lying if I said I'd never considered it a problem too. Sometimes, it seems our similarities cause us to hold each other back. We can challenge each other academically, in a way no one else can, but we can't bring out the other sides, the more emotional sides, of each other."

"We aren't challenged in a way that really matters."

"The way that Riley challenges me." Farkle said. He looked at Isadora under his eyelashes, swallowing before saying, "And the way Zay challenges you."

Isadora went pale. "Y-you... You know?"

"I see the way you look at him. It's-"

"The way you look at Riley." Isdora finished for him.

Farkle nodded. 

There were both quite for a moment. Neither knew where they would go from here. They gazed at each other, but confused and scared.

"So, what does this mean?" Farkle finally voiced the question swirling in his mind.

Isadora shrugged. "That's one question I don't know the answer to."

They were quite again.

Eventually, spoke up. "I think I might have the answer."

Isadora raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Farkle took her hand. "Well, first, we stay friends, really good friends."

"So far so good." Isadora said with a smile.

"And we stop suppressing our feelings for Riley and Zay."

That was much more daunting. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"We have to."

"But, it will change everything." Isdora pointed out.

"Maybe for the better." Farkle hoped aloud.

* * *

 

Backstage at graduation, the students were crowded in a sea of royal blue gowns. Farkle craned his neck to search for Riley. When he spotted her, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He tried to steady himself, preparing to finally be open about his feelings for her.

Riley noticed Farkle looking at her. Her whole face lit up as she smiled that one of a kind Riley smile. She waved and gestured for him to come over to her.

Farkle had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. After what felt like an eternity, he made it across the room to where Riley was standing.

"Hey, Farkle." She greeted.

"Hey."

"Don't look so nervous. All we have to do is walk across the stage. No acting required this time." Riley laughed, clearly thinking about the disastrous production of Romeo of Juliet they'd put on in middle school.

"I'm not nervous about graduating." Farkle told her. "I'm nervous about how are relationships are changing."

Riley was serious now. She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Riley, you and Maya have been my best friends since I the day I met you. For a long time I couldn't imagine having another friend like the two of you. Bu then, we met Lucas, Zay, and Isadora. I saw that there were other people out there who could be just as great friends as you and Maya."

Riley listened, looking uncertain of what what point Farkle was trying to make.

"I dated Isdora for four years." Farkle continued. "She's amazing and I'll always cherish the time we spent together. But, we broke up last night."

Riley's jaw dropped. "What? Farkle, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's for the best. We both have finally come to terms with the fact that we have feelings for other people. Stronger than what we felt for each other. Riley, when you and Lucas broke up freshman year, you two said that you'd realized friends is what you were meant to be. You were too similar to work as a couple. Both so bubbly, optimistic, too selfless for your own good."

"Yeah..."

"Isadora and I are too similar. Both of us too analytical studious. We need to be with people who are our opposites. Zay and Isadora are almost nothing alike. He's extroverted and boisterous, she's introverted and reserved. He deals with life in terms of people and emotions, she deal with life in terms of facts of data.  They can bring out the best in each other, explore sides of themselves they didn't even know where there. That's what makes them perfect for each other."

"I never thought about it that way." Riley admitted.

Farkle took her hands. "Riley, you're like a ray of sunshine. I'm like the moon. We're opposites, and I think that's part of the reason why I love you so much."

"You- you love me?"

Farkle nodded. "I know that this might be a weird time to tell you and everyone is confused about where we go from here now that we're graduating and-"

Riley interrupted his ramble by pressing her lips to his. Farkle a jolt of electricity. His arms wrapped around Riley and he kissed her back.

It felt like seeing in color for the first time, like the stars had aligned, like everything in the universe fell into perfect harmony. 

When they separated, Riley and Farkle exchanged smiles.

"I love the moon." Riley said.

"And I love the sun."

They hugged. It was then Farkle noticed that the other students were lining up, preparing to walk across the stage.

Maya was at the end of the line, giving Farkle and Riley a double thumbs up. "About time!"

Riley and Farkle joined her in line.

"Where's Isadora and Zay?" Maya asked.

Farkle was surprised. "I thought they were here with you?"

"Nope."

Riley started laughing. "Uh, I found them." She pointed to a corner of the room where Isadora and Zay were glued together in a make out session. 

 


End file.
